Love in an elevator
by DSHBJ
Summary: She was new in the building and he was her incredibly hot neighbor... Something new is developed between this two strangers, and the fire in their hearts can only be tamed by the other.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys… this is my first fic in English. I started a fic in Spanish but I never finished it I lost the track of the history and now I´m with this VA one. If anyone reads this and likes it let me know. If I don't know then I won't feel the need to update the history that much.**

**This is an experiment… so let's see how it goes. **

**I obviously don´t own any of the characters of VA… if I owned them I wouldn't be so nervous to write this history.**

**So… Yeah… here it is…**

* * *

(DPOV)

There she was with here long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, dressed in a Batman t-shirt with the neck and sleeves cutout. You could see a black sports bra mind-blowingly tight and the way her oh-so-slim waist moved while she half-danced half-walked down the corridor. I was in a trance just looking at her, she was lost in whatever she was listening in her IPod. I was standing there probably drooling, at the sight of this perfect creature coming closer to where I was trying to open the door to my apartment.

I Dimitri Belikov have never been so drawn to a woman without even talking to her. I saw girls walking next to me and I could say if I was attracted or not. But this time was completely different, my hands itched to touch her small waist and to pull her close to me from behind and whisper sweet nothings in her ear… or whisper other not so sweet things, that would make her squirm in my embrace, I smiled at the thought, I couldn't stop fantasizing about what I could do to her and the way she would respond to my touch. She was walking, passing right next to me when she looked at me.

I saw her face, with beautiful big brown eyes, I could feel them looking into my soul. Her mouth was a masterpiece, full lips with a touch of pink in them that begged me to kiss them. Her skin looked so soft in that almond like tone. She stopped next to me, looking at me from head to toe with a little smile playing in her lips. Then she looked at my face I could feel her eyes watching every feature, I wanted to know what she was thinking. She was probably disgusted that I was there watching her like a teenager that couldn´t control himself, but the way a smile was playing at the corners of her mouth was telling me a whole different history. I could feel her burning gaze in every part of my body, and I started feeling a little tight in my pants.

In other situation I would have feel embarrassed, but the way her chest moved up and down with deep breaths like she was trying to control herself told me other ways. She moved her hand that was resting in her hip to her face, to put some loose hair behind her ear. And that´s when she looked into my eyes… an electric shock was flowing through my veins sending little shocks to every part of my body. Her brown eyes bored into mine. The little smile that was playing in her lips grew to a big smile, the most beautiful and seductive smile I have ever seen.

That smile was for me and just for me, she looking at my dumbstruck expression laughed a little and winked at me and continued her way down the hall. Everything I could see now was the way her round ass moved with every step, and all I could think was how perfect it looked in those yoga pants.

After she disappeared in the little gym that was down the corridor I got control of my body again and managed to open the door to my apartment and set the groceries in the kitchen. I would have time to store them later. After I took very needed cold shower…

* * *

(RPOV)

_Love in an elevator livin' it up when I´m goin´ down… _

That guy was something out of this world…. He was so tall… He looked so strong… So let-me-rip-that-shirt-off-your-chest-and-lick-your-oh-so-strong-abs.

_Stuck in an elevator, she take me to the sky__  
__And I don't wanna go down, go down__…_

I couldn't get that thought out of my head during my workout… His hands in my hips moving to grab my ass, while I ride him, moaning against his shoulder, hearing him purr my name.

A smiled played at my lips at the thought of his face… he looked so hot while he was checking me out. And when I looked into his eyes, the way his expression changed, so full of desire and adoration, it was like something inside me was drawn to him. I had to use every ounce of self-control that was on my body not to pounce on him, and kiss the living day lights out of him.

I would be in so much trouble if my dad knew that the first day in my new apartment I was harassing my new to-hot-to-be-legal neighbor. But then again he was something out of this world…

I was tired of the headphones and I was starting with my stretching so I just connected the IPod to the little stereo of the so-called gym and started playing my workout playlist again…

* * *

(DPOV)

After my way too long shower and changing into my exercise clothes I took my water bottle and walked to the gym. When I got closer I heard music…. I stood there waiting for something not sure what, I just wouldn't, I couldn't and really didn't want to move…

_Your love is bright as ever_

_Even in the shadows_

_Baby, kiss me _

_Before they turn the lights out…_

After I don´t know how long, the music was cut off. I was back in my body and started moving into the gym again, all I could see was a girl, catching her breath while removing her t-shirt and standing in the middle of the gym in nothing but her tight sports bra and yoga pants. I was glued to the floor where I was standing… that's everything my self-control allowed me to do. Stand, but I couldn´t make myself turn away from the sight in front of me.

She just stood there minding her own business, not paying any attention to the world around her. So I began thinking that I would do the same. I started with my workout, but I couldn't remain focused with her presence in the room.

* * *

(RPOV)

Any other day, as soon as my workout was done I would have run into de shower, grabbed a bite and then jumped in bed. But as soon as my neighbor entered in the little room, I couldn´t make myself leave. I didn´t did much that day, so I thought I could do some yoga while I analyzed what my next move would be.

He was done with cardio, and started punching the bag that in the corner of the little gym. He looked in control of every move, every inch his body moved was calculated, every breath, every step. I was in awe of that guy. I had already got to the conclusion that he was something out of this world, but now that I could see him moving, I was underestimating him. He was a god among man. With his shoulder length hair tied in the back of his head, his face looked gorgeous. Strong jaw with a little bit of stubble, just the perfect amount of stubble to tickle you while tracing little kisses down your back. Lips made in heaven, full and perfect to bite while kissing him senseless. But when you meet his eyes… those oh-so-brown eyes you just want to keep looking at them. Those eyes can see every emotion that you're feeling, they see straight to your soul.

I was there sitting in the floor of the gym just staring at this guy, that probably deserved to be asked his name after all the dirty thoughts that have crossed my mind while looking at him. At that very moment he started drinking from his bottle. _This is my chance_. I straightened my back and took a deep breath…

Hi… I´m Rose Hathaway. I just moved here today. -I said with my best smile. He was just looking at me when I talked, he didn´t moved, he didn´t respond. –So… this is a nice gym you have here. –Still no respond – Yeah. I better go… -I said pointing to the door of the gym, feeling a little embarrassed

Uh… don't go. –He said holding his hand out to me, helping me to my feet. He talked with thick Russian accent. His hand felt warm against my skin, and when he retrieved it, it left a tingling sensation in mine. I hid a smile- My name is Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov. Welcome to the building, I was lost in thought. – He said with a little smile, and… was he blushing?

Easy there Comrade, nothing to worry.

Comrade? –He said with a little laugh- So Rose… would you like to join me for pizza?- I was out of my mind, this man, no… this Russian god was asking me out, I thought with a grin.

SUREEEE! –I said and my grin grew larger, and in his face appeared one matching mine - Let me take a shower and, I'll meet down stairs in and hour? - He looked flustered with my response, he gave me a little nod and I smiled as I jogged out of the room.

* * *

(DPOV)

I´m in so much trouble… since when do I ask girls out in the gym? Since when Dimitri Belikov is left speechless by a friendly introduction? Since you met that Aphrodite like girl in the gym, and she introduced herself with a man eater smile in nothing but her sports bra and yoga pants. She looked so embarrassed when I didn´t said nothing; she was ready to go and leave me there with my impure thoughts. Thank god I reacted in time.

Her hand felt so warm against mine, so little besides mine… it felt incredibly well to hold it, and it left a tingle in my hand. I smiled at her after I saw how she suppressed a smile. Her voice was soft when she talked; it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. I was asking her out before I knew what I was doing. And when she said yes I was so excited, I was about to tell her that we should get going but she said she needed a shower. I imagined water running down her body, caressing every inch of that soft skin and I almost lost it, I could only nod. She smiled and left.

I couldn't believe I was getting ready to a date with Rose… I was wearing jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I left my hair tied…. And now I was waiting for the elevator. Nervous as ever before, I was standing there humming Love in an elevator by Aerosmith. When I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see who it was and every rational thought that had ever crossed my mind had officially left.

There she was, standing so close to me wearing a black dress that clung to every curve of her body. It was tight and loose all at the same time... It left my mouth dry.

-Oh… Rose. You look beautiful. – I said as a small smile touched my lips.

-Well, thank you comrade. – She said smiling- Now… I have something important to ask you. –She said looking death serious, and I was completely confused for the change in her expression. - Do you like your pizza with pineapple?

-Pineapple? No, I don´t. Why?

-Fantastic- she said with a huge grin- I love pizza with pepperoni and meat, I´m like a caveman when it comes to food. I don´t like things to fancy. –She said like she was talking about the most important thing in the world, and that made me laugh.

-You have a really nice laugh comrade. I could get used to it. –There it was that man-eater smile. This time I was prepared, the elevator arrived and I placed my hand on the small of her back guiding her in.

When my hand touched her I heard a little gasp. And I smiled to myself as I realized I was not the only one with the tingly sensation where our bodies touched. When we were in the elevator I couldn't resist the urge to move my hand up and down her back. I could feel her taking deep breaths, and feel the little goose bumps forming on her, when my hand touched the bare skin of her shoulders. Out of nowhere she took my hand in hers, and placed next to my thigh.

-If you continue doing that, we won´t make it out of the building. Do you understand me? - She said with her eyes bright, and cheeks flushed.

-Fine. But why wouldn´t we make it out of the building? – I said with a little smile. Completely sure that she wouldn't respond to my teasing and would only flush deeper. But oh… I was so wrong.

-You really want to know? - She said stepping as close to me as she could with a smile playing in her kissable lips. I was scared and excited to know what she would say to me. She got incredibly close and started whispering in my ear…- First I would start kissing my way from here in your ear to that luscious mouth of yours, nibbling and licking. Making you lose control- She started purring like a kitten in my ear. Her breath warm against my skin, I could feel the way her lips moved almost caressing my sensitive skin, I was losing control. And she wasn´t even starting – I would take you back to my apartment and I would make you moan my name as I work my way down your pants. When I get you all hot and ready, I would start stripping from my clothes one by one, very slowly, -I was taking deep and calming breaths, my hands were moving to touch her hips, trying to pull her closer to me. But she didn't allow it. - I would let you see, but not touch. And then I would ride you, feeling all of you. Moaning against your skin, making you scream my name. – When she was done she nibbled at my earlobe. Stepping back with a satisfied grin on her face.- I would love to do all that right now, but I´m really hungry, and that pizza sounds fantastic. What do you think? - She said innocently, then biting her lower lip.

I was hard in my pants and she knew it, she stepped closer and gave me a squeeze. I couldn't help but moan at the sensation. The door of the elevator opened, I didn´t remembered we were there. She stepped away a took my hand in hers pulling me out guiding me to the street. All I could think was how hard I was in my pants and how good Rose looked in that dress.

She turned back to see me and gave a huge smile… and electric shock made its way through me making me even harder, if that was possible. I was in SO much trouble…

* * *

**So... this is it. I would really appreciate any thoughts about this. I´m really happy about how it turned out. **

**Bye, DJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m so excited to continue the fic! I really appreciate every follow, fav and review: D. I´m so happy. **

**Please continue giving me feedback and feel free to let me know any thoughts about Dimitri and Rose. **

**This is the second chapter… Enjoy.**

* * *

(RPOV)

We were walking back to the building laughing at each other… I can't believe I met this guy a few hours ago. No, I told myself, Dimitri is not "a guy", he is different. We had a wonderful time at the little pizzeria down the street, we laughed, and talked, and teased each other. He was really funny to talk to. After our little episode on the elevator it took us a little time to get to a light conversation, but who could blame us? You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

And that you can blame that to the fact that Dimitri was a Russian god. Sent from up above to turn women on with just his looks, and to left them eating at the palm of his hand when he started talking about his likes, his experiences and his Zen like life lessons. Just his thick Russian accent was something extremely enticing. The way he moved his hands when he talked, and he lost himself in his stories. I could only stare at him with my mouth open, and then he would come back to earth and apologize with a cute little smile. He showed interest in my life asking why I moved to the building. I explained that I was to start college next week and I rented the apartment with my best friend Lissa, who would be arriving in a few days.

We talked about everything and anything in particular. It´s was really refreshing to feel this relaxed in a first date.

As we stepped into the building he moved closer to me, brushing "accidentally" his arm with mine, and electric shock made its way through me… getting all the sexual tension of the elevator back to the surface, it was tangible in the air. My breath hitched, and I had an urge to pull him into a corner and kiss every inch of skin that I could find. I was counting backwards from 10 to 1, to calm myself. I was really excited to do everything I had imagined at this point with Dimitri. But I was also nervous, what would he think of me if we did the deed right away? Would he think I was easy? Or if I told him not, would he be mad? Did he think that this was like a one night stand thing? All this thoughts were swimming in my head as we stepped in the elevator and started approaching to our floor.

The elevator stopped and I walked to my door not looking behind me, I didn't know what I was doing. I was probably messing everything up with this Russian god, but my nerves got the best of me and I just continued walking till I got to the door at the end of the corridor. Now that I was in front of my apartment, I took a deep breath, and made myself turn to see Dimitri. In his face was an expression really weird, it was a mixture of worry and amusement. He was walking closer to me, and was getting more nervous with every step he took. I had never been so nervous in my life, my heart was beating in a frantic thump, and I swear it could come out of my ribcage in every second.

- What's wrong Rose? – He said looking directly into my eyes. I was melting under his gaze, feeling the heat radiating from his skin.

- Umm… How do I say this? – I said thinking in a way to tell him all the thought that had crossed my mind in the last 3 minutes, without get him to think that I was a slut, a prude, that I was crazy or some kind of woman that couldn't finish what she started. I was feeling my cheeks heat as I thought what to say to Dimitri. He was there looking at me, leaving the amusement behind and turning into an incredibly worried face. Looking at his face I couldn't take it anymore, I just said it waiting for it to come out the right way.

As I explained the reasons to my latest behavior his face started softening, even laughing a little when I said the one night stand thing, and the crazy woman part. I was out of breath when finished and I could feel my cheeks and my cleavage pink with embarrassment. I was looking at the floor when I felt his fingers take my chin and make glance up to look him in the eye. He took a deep breath and gave me a reassuring smile, and I as melted by his touch as I was could only smile in return, some hair had escaped from where he had it tied at the back of his head, I reached out my hand to put it behind his ear. My hand took the liberty to cup his cheek and I being taken away by the moment, caressed it a little with my thumb. He closed his eyes and gave me a soft smile.

- Oh Rose… you are so dumb. – He said laughing at his own joke, and I could only stare at him while he looked at my with his face incredibly softened. – I would never think any of those things about you. I would really enjoy doing all those things you mentioned before when we were on the elevator; - he said with a teasing tone making me laugh and relax a little. – But I can also say that we would enjoy them even more if we get to know each other little bit more. – He smiled.

- Phew… - I said while making a big gesture, feeling secure again I could talk to him like Rose Hathaway would. - I thought I would have to kick you out of my apartment after the elevator thing – A little smile was playing at the corner of my lips, and I could see that Dimitri was relieved that I was back to being me.

- Well… you could try kicking me out. – He said teasingly – But I know that at some point, you will ask me to stay with you. – He smiled and leaned forward to whisper something in my ear. – Good night Roza. Sleep tight.

I could feel his warm breath caressing my sensitive skin sending shivers down my spine, making me close my eyes to savor the sensation. My eyes popped open when I felt his soft lips press into the hollow under my ear. A new wave of electricity travelled up and down my spine making my wet. I was in shock, my traitorous body was making me regret saying anything to Dimitri, and not having pulled him to me when we reach the door to my apartment. But besides that I was really happy, he was walking to his apartment and it was a nice view. Dimitri had a nice behind, I could only smile at the though. I opened my door and before I stepped in I turned to look at him one more time, He was there looking at me too. We smiled at each other and enter to our apartments.

* * *

(DPOV)

She was something incredible… That's everything I could think as I put my pajama pants and got ready for bed. The way she walked, the way she talked, how she smiled, her laugh was a beautiful sound. The way she teased me, laugh at me and then turn bright pink when my hand brushed her leg or her arm. She looked so cute when she was nervous about what I would think; it only made me want her more when she spoke her doubts to me. I could only reassure her, that I would like to know her better. And I wanted to know her better. I wanted to know everything about her, every secret, every goal, every dream and every thought that had ever crossed that beautiful mind.

I was already wrapped around my sheets and I continued thinking about Roza. Roza, her name in Russian was as beautiful as her; it rolled in my tongue nicely. It felt like a caress when it left my lips. I really hoped she liked it, because it was going to be hard to stop saying it, it was kind of addictive to say it. I was already drifting to a very welcomed sleep when I said one last time… Roza.

* * *

(RPOV)

I was pressed against the wall, his body covering mine and holding me against his length. I was moaning at the sensation of his lips tracing a hot and wet path from my earlobe, to my collarbones, making his way up again nibbling at that sensitive spot on my neck, and finally capturing my mouth in his. His hot lips felt soft but yet strong against mine, making a new wave of pleasure make its way straight to my core. I traced his bottom lip asking for permission, I couldn't keep my tongue for me anymore, with a growl Dimitri opened his mouth to grant me access and our tongues started moving in a slow sensual dance. A moan escaped his mouth and he took me from the wall and I was carried away to the bed. He settled me down in the center of the mattress; Dimitri took a few steps back still looking at me I squirmed under his gaze. I was aching for him, my body was out of control and every rational thought was gone. He started striping from his shirt, allowing me to see how ripped he was. Then he stepped out of his pants, only keeping his black briefs on.

He climbed back on top of me, I was only in my underwear, and this point of the business I could only thought I wanted them GONE! He was kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin of my belly. He began climbing to my chest, and started teasing my breasts that were still trapped in my bra. I groan at the sensation of his fingers pinching my nipple through the fabric, he chuckled and I gave him a dirty eye. He read my thoughts and moved his hands to my back to remove the offending piece of clothing.

- I thought you said you liked this bra. –Said Dimitri tracing the outline of my bra. I was sure I would spontaneously combust at any given second.

- Yes, I love it. But at this very moment is my worst enemy. – I said laughing a little at Dimitri´s expression. His eyes glued to my cleavage, biting his bottom lip. When I laughed his eyes searched for mine. I could see lust and hunger, a fire that needed to be tamed and I was almost sure that I was the only one who could do it. He finally freed my breasts and started giving them his whole attention, nibbling, licking and sucking every inch of skin he could find. He started moving south again still teasing my breasts with his hands. He reached the edge of my underwear; he looked at me with a crooked smile playing in his lips.

My breathing was erratic and I couldn't think straight, everything that mattered was how good his hands felt against my skin. He placed his head between my thighs and gently blew, sending shivers up a down my spine, making me moan his name. He parted my folds with his fingers, placed his hands in my hips to keep me steady. The expectation was killing me; I felt the tip of his tongue brush against my clitoris…

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…_

He tongue was circling my clitoris and I was gasping for air…

_Before you met me, I was all right_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine…_

That sound was my alarm clock pulling my out of my dream, I fought hard to stay with my dreamland Dimitri and the way he sucked my bundle of nerves making me scream his name. But now I was awake, I kept my eyes shut, and maybe like that I could continue dreaming about the things I would like for Dimitri to do to me. But when 5 minutes later Katy Perry started singing again about her teenage dream I was fully awake and every remaining piece of the dream was gone. I didn´t know If this was a good way of starting the day or a really bad way as I could still feel the tension strong in belly begging for release.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it. Feel free to give me any comments about how the story is going. **

**I know it´s soon but I had the day off and all this thoughts were swirling in my head, so I updated. I will try to update once or twice a week. **

**Bye, DJ. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! AHHHHH :D.**

* * *

**(RPOV)**

I was getting ready to go for some coffee and donuts for breakfast. As I wouldn´t be doing much that day, I decided to wear sweatpants and my loose star wars crop top, I added a beanie to that, I plugged on my iPod and was ready to go. I thought about starting college, I was really excited about it. Besides I would be living with my best friend and how can that possibly be bad? I would be meting a lot of people, not that it mattered because I had already met someone especial. I smiled thinking about Dimitri. The feeling in my belly twirled with excitement, I was definitely not embarrassed about the things he could evoke in me, even without being around. But it was a whole new feeling for me, I was biting down on one of my donuts as I stepped out of the elevator heading to my apartment, when I saw certain Russian god walking out of his. I wasn´t wearing makeup, and my outfit was comfortable, but it was definitely not one of the outfits I would have chosen to meet Dimitri, those outfits were a little more revealing and with lots of lace. Not that it mattered, because as soon as he saw me a smiled appeared on his face.

- Good Morning Comrade! – I said with a cheerful tone, grinning from ear to ear. – How did you sleep last night? Did you have little dreams of a certain someone? – I asked pointing towards me joking, because I unmistakably had dreamt about his status of god being upgraded to sex god. I was already blushing when he answered my questions.

- Good Morning! I felt a little cold in my bed all alone last night now that you're asking– he said walking closer to where I was standing in the middle of the corridor. – But no, sadly I didn´t have any fun dreams. – He said laughing a little, I pouted.

- I thought I had made a great impression yesterday. I´m starting to think I´ve lost touch- I said frowning with faked concern. He laughed a wholehearted chuckle, tilting his head back.

- Oh Roza… You left quite an impression on me last night. – He said stepping closer to me; I shivered when he called me Roza. As close as he was I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. He was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt. He had a backpack hanging on his left shoulder and a thermal cup on his hand, his hair was a still a little wet probably from a shower and it was untied, falling at the sides of his faces. I never knew that a guy with shoulder length hair could look so hot.

- Good to know comrade! – I said with a side smile. – Do you want to go to a club tonight? It´s Friday and I would like to know a little of the night life before Lissa´s arrival. Soon it´s her birthday and I´m planning in doing something AWESOME. She´s finally turning 21. – I couldn´t hide my excitement, he smiled.

- Sure! I´ll let you know when I get here back from school, so you can get ready. – He said calling the elevator.

- Perfect. See you then. – I stepped on my tiptoes as he was much taller than I was, he was a 6´something to my 5'50, and gave him little kiss on the cheek. His skin was hot against my lips and even that little touch left a tingly feeling in my insides.

* * *

**(DPOV)**

She was smiling wide thinking about her best friend; she looked beautiful, so sweet and full of life. I wanted to grab her and kissed her softly on the lips, and then throw her against the wall and have my wicked way with her. But I was pretty much sure that she would be rather having her wicked way with me, _not that it bothers me_, I thought smiling. I accepted and arranged everything, I would have to run to get in time to my classes in time but it was worth it if I was able to go out tonight again with Roza. She looked thrilled to go out tonight with me too, and made me shiver a little in anticipation. When she stepped on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheek I felt myself blush. It was something from out of space the feeling of her lips pressed in my skin, I wanted more, so I pulled her in a hug. I wanted a bone-crushing-bear hug but I was a little afraid that I would break her, she was so tiny. So I settle for a gentle hug, my arms encircled around her waist and my chin resting on the top of her head, she stayed still for a few seconds, and I was getting ready to pull away and apologize when she reciprocated, wrapping her tiny but strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to her. We stood there for a few moments, don´t wanting to break our bubble, it was incredibly comfortable to be like that with Roza, and she fitted perfectly in my arms. Then out of the sudden her phone started ringing, she stepped away hurrying to grab her phone from somewhere in her purse, giving me a little smile.

- Hello? Um… Old man, hi. – She said with an awkward tone on her voice, mouthing to me that she was talking with her father. – You are coming? Today? That´s great. – Now she was looking at me with a little pout on her lips, making them look even more enticing, I wanted to taste them. From the look on her face I was assuming that our plans for tonight were completely off the table.

- I better go, - I said whispering. – Talk to you later. – I stepped in the elevator that had just arrived and winked at her, she gave me a smile before the elevator door closed.

It was going to be really difficult to focus on my classes. I met her yesterday and since then she had occupied every single space in my thoughts. When I thought about taking Rose to a club, it appeared as a great idea but I didn't enjoyed clubbing. There were too many people, and all in one steamy, weird smelling, too dark to be safe place, but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea, our bodies grinding in the dance floor, my hands on her hips, and hers resting in my chest going up down from there to my neck, her eyes glistening and her cheeks flushed, I would have kissed her pouring every ounce of me in that kiss, feeling her smooth lips against my own, sucking and biting her lips making her moan in pleasure, and then… My train of thought was cut off when I saw my mother storming into the hall of the building. She was mad; I could tell by the way her soft brown eyes have seemed to turn pitch black. When she focused her attention on me and she started coming closer. I decided to stay there waiting for her to come, I knew that if I made any sudden movements she would start screaming or might as well decapitate me ipso facto.

She was standing in front of me, looking straight into my eyes with a mad and curious look on her face. Her hands resting on her hips, she was wearing casual clothes, the usual jeans and blouse, perfect to work on her coffee shop. I could only wait for her to start the conversation, because I really didn't know why she was here. She continued staring at me and I was already late to my classes, so I figured out that it would be better for me to talk and get over with it.

- Uh… Hi mom. What brings you here? – I said hoping for her start talking and explain.

- What brings me here? Really Dimitri? – She said looking shocked- I haven't heard anything from you in a week! I was really worried. You never really call us, but you were supposed to go to the shop yesterday to help your sisters and I to move some boxes, and when you didn't showed up I started calling you. You are not like that, we were calling you and… And you weren't picking up your phone Dimitri! – Her tone started picking up through her speech. I had completely forgot about that, I guess that's Roza's fault, I wanted to laugh but that wasn't the moment. My mom was worried about me and it was my entire fault I couldn´t blame it on Roza even if she was my distraction. - Karolina came all the way here from the shop to check if you were ill, or something. We were worried that something might have happened to you, but when she asked the guy in the desk, he told her that you were out with a girl. She was really angry with you when she got home. But you are fine. – She flashed me a little smile and then she sighed – I´m really happy that you met someone; I can see in your eyes that you like her, its good, you need someone in your life. But please, Dimitri _please_, don't ever do that to us again. –She said coming closer to give me a hug.

- I´m so sorry mama. – I said kissing her forehead. I blushed- I completely forgot about that, and after I lost track of time and then I was really tired. I´m really sorry, I promise I will call you every few days, do you want to have lunch with me? – I said to please her a little bit; she enjoyed spending time with me as I was the only one of her children, who wasn´t living home with her she missed me. - Call me around 2. I really have to go mama, I´m late for my classes. –I said trying to escape from her before she started questioning me about Roza. She nodded, but I knew that I wouldn´t get away that easily.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

Abe was going to arrive in a few minutes and I was running all over the apartment cleaning the mess I had managed to make in a short time and arranging all the things from the moving that were still in the boxes under my bed. I had to beg, for him to let me come here a few days earlier than Lissa to plan her birthday party, but he was sure that I would have the apartment looking like a dumpster in two minutes. And he wasn't that wrong I had arrived two days ago and I already had all my clothes lying in the floor of my bedroom, the kitchen sink was full of dishes and in the floor were bags of chips, napkins and cups of coffee from the shop in front of the building. I was moving as fast as I could, picking things from the floor, sweeping the floors and making my bed. In no time I was done and I could finally sit and enjoy my donuts, I sighed, sinking in the comfortable couch that was in front of the TV in the living room, I was watching reruns of Supernatural, getting ready to bite one of my chocolate donuts…

_Ding Dong. _

_No, I won't be able to enjoy my donuts. _I thought and groaned as I stood up to open the door to my father. I waited a moment before opening the door to mentally prepare myself, I was really happy to see my father. But I wanted to enjoy my last days in my apartment alone. When I opened the door he was standing there all sure of himself, I could see in his eyes that he knew I had been cleaning like a mad woman, he knew me too well. But he didn´t made a comment about it he just entered in the apartment, took a donut from the box and sat on the couch in front of the TV. He was wearing one of his usual suits, he could pass as a regular business associate but the earring in his ear made it clear that he was everything but an ordinary working man. But he was a respected lawyer in a well-known signature and everyone there was fine with it.

- So… kid. How are you doing? Are you warming up to your new apartment? – He said with a side smile, looking at the garbage bags that were not that hidden behind the kitchen island. I rolled my eyes, I should have thrown them away but the couch was calling me and my stomach needed food. So I decided to hide them, apparently I didn't do it that well.

- Oh Zmey, you know I am. I was just getting everything ready for Lissa´s arrival, you know she gets her from London in a couple days. – I said with a smug smile. He chuckle a little at the nickname his co-workers gave him. He was a hell of a lawyer, and his friends at the office called him Zmey, that means serpent.

- Yeah. She called me to come and check up on you, she said you weren't answering her calls. – He said raising one eyebrow. Now that he said it I remembered that I had planned on calling Lissa after my work out yesterday, but I guess I got a _little_ distracted. I really missed her. And maybe just maybe I should have called her when I saw the missed calls this morning but I was hungry, and then I found Dimitri in the hallway… and well is a vicious circle with Dimitri and distractions. I smiled a little hoping for Abe not to see it.

But when I raised my head from me feet to watch him, it was like he had been run over by a truck. His eyes were going to pop out of his head in any second, his mouth a little open like waiting to say something. _Oh shit…_ _He already knows. _I didn´t know what to do, he always became furious when he knew about any boy I met, and I didn't know what he would knowing that he lived just next door. So I was waiting for the rage but all I got was a shocked expression. I was trying to figure out what to do but I was a _little_ impatient, so I started moving my hand in front of his face.

- Zmey? Abe?! Dad?! DAAAAAD?! – Nothing, he wasn't answering. I was worried and running out of self-control I wanted to shake him and get out and answer - For the love of god Abe say something… SON OF A BITCH, ABE IS JUST A GUY! You don´t need to make such a big deal about it. – I said completely irritated, walking back to the kitchen. Now he looked at me like I had a rat in my head. – WHAT!? – I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

- The one that´s making a big deal is you… You were smiling and blushing, and now you are screaming at me. Usually you just leave. – He explained. I couldn't believe what he was saying. It was so dumb to think that I was the one making a big deal so I ignored it. We continued talking about school and he told me the rules about the apartment, he was paying it so we had to follow them, I knew that those rules were only for my, as he was sure that Lissa would follow them without even knowing them.

After that he took me to out to have lunch in a little place down the street. We just ate in silence, everything I said could be used against me when it came to Zmey and from the moment he found out I had met someone he placed his "I'm a Lawyer" mask, I could only wait for the interrogation to begin.

* * *

**So… I´m not really sure about this chapter, cuz I wanted to get over with it to get to the DxR action. It was hard for me to write Olena´s part, and I´m not that sure it came out right. But I promise I´ll make it up to you next chapter.**

**I already know how the next chapter is going to be so I think is going to be updated soon. **

**Remember to review any thoughts you have about the history, characters or whatever. **

**Bye, DJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

**I´m so excited about this chapter!**

* * *

(DPOV)

I was walking home from my classes thinking about some books I had to buy and a paper I had due next week, when I saw them. She was laughing her heart out, holding herself from his shoulder while he wore a smug look on his face. I froze. Roza was laughing with a guy, this jerk was making her laugh, _Him,_ not me. She was there with her short denim jeans and black top, laughing like there was no tomorrow with A GUY. She looked gorgeous, with a bright pink bra strap showing because of her loose top, her tanned legs looked perfect on those shorts, and that ass… And he was just there looking at her, talking to her like it was something perfectly normal. Talking with Roza wasn´t something normal, she could be funny, and mean, teasing in one moment and then talking you about her childhood at the other. She was sweet but had this strong temper and even stronger personality. I had to use a good part, maybe all of my self-control not to go and kick the guy until he bled and then put Roza on my shoulder, take her to my apartment and show her how good I could make her feel and how good we could be together. I had started walking again approaching _them, _while putting on my signature poker face in place.

When I was a few steps away from the building, she gazed up and started looking for something, she found it, she _found_ me and then she smiled, a big bright smile, I could almost feel how my mask was melting from my face and being replaced by a huge grin, but I fought hard to keep it in place. For god's sake she was with this guy, laughing and stuff and then she smiles this oh-so-seductive-and-perfect smile at me, I just couldn't believe my eyes. It was too hard to look at her like that with someone, I had just met her and I didn't understand why I felt like that. The smile on her face started getting smaller and smaller by every second, and by the time I had reached them it was completely gone. The _boy_, because that's what he was he was just a boy *_probably he is Roza's age, but he is a boy. Roza needs a man.* _he was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder asking her what was wrong, she was staring at me looking a little sad maybe I couldn't really tell, all I could see was how _his_ hand rested on her shoulder and moved to her back. I had to admit to myself that I was incredibly jealous.

- Uh. Hi… Dimitri. – said Roza, stepping out of the jerk's reach, his bright icy blue eyes, looked confused and curious while watching Roza talking to me. She still wore that kinda sad expression, I wanted to kiss it away from her face and make her smile again. But I could still see the little blush on her face left of the laughter attack from a little earlier, and that made me change my mind. That and the presence of the idiot standing behind Roza.

- Hello. – I said trying to keep my voice steady and emotionless.

- Hi. I´m Christian Ozzera. Nice to meet you. – Said the boy extending his hand out to me. I took it and maybe shook it a little too hard, but I didn't care. He didn't say anything but I could see how he scrunched his nose and retrieved his hand quickly from mine. – Rosie here has been talking a lot about you Dimitri. – He said looking at her with a playful smile on his lips. She shot him a death glare. – And I would love to stay here and talk, for all of us to get to know us but I have to get my apartment ready to welcome my girlfriend when she arrives. Rose I'll see you tomorrow. – He said leaning to place a kiss on Rose's cheek but she brushed him off before he could, he laughed and said. - Good bye Dimitri.

Roza was frozen in the sidewalk, she watched as Christian walked away from us before looking at me. She looked confused but now the little sadness in her eyes was gone, replaced for something I couldn't place. I could see how her chest rise and fall with steady breaths, how her dark hair shined in the late afternoon sun, I could tell she was nervous from the way her hand was playing with a loose strand of her top, and the way she bit down her bottom lip. We were just standing there looking at each other I didn't know what to say, I was jealous, but maybe it would be weird for her to know it, after all we had just met and we weren't an item.

- So… Yeah… - she started looking at the floor. She took a deep breath and looked at me again with her usual lopsided smile in place; the confusion was gone and was replaced by a sassy spark in her eyes. Now it was my turn to be confused. – He was my _FRIEND_ Christin Ozzera. He is the _BOYFRIEND_ of Lissa, my _BEST FRIEND_. Remember when I told you about her? And how crazy they were for each other? - She said grinning from ear to ear. So she knew I was jealous, she was happy for my reaction. I knew that Roza was going to give me trouble but this was something else. I was shocked, had she done it on purpose? I didn't know if I should laugh or I should show her not to mess with me like that with.

- Oh sure I remember - I said. My mask was completely gone, replaced by a little smile. – So, your friend is already here?

- No… She won't be arriving till tomorrow. I don't really know, she said tomorrow or the next day. I miss her so much – She said kinda pouting and smiling at the same time. But she turned to me and gave me a small smile – How was your day? – She asked walking towards the building. I started walking with her remembering the talk with my mother. She knew before I did that I was already starting to develop feelings towards Roza. She said that she wanted to meet her as soon as possible and that she could tell that she was and I quote, "a really sweet girl".

- It was fine. Nothing extraordinary, classes and lunch with my mother. – I said still thinking about what my mother had said to me.

- Oh cool… I had lunch with my dad. It was weird. – She said frowning a little bit, biting again her bottom lip.

We were already in the elevator and looking at her biting her bottom lip made me think of the club scene I had imagined in my head earlier that day. And that send my imagination to another location. I imagined myself pinning Roza against the wall of the elevator, kissing her senseless, hearing her gasping for air as I pressed myself against her center, sucking at the sensitive skin of her neck. I was staring at her with all of those images dancing in my head, I was about to ask her if she wanted to go to the club when…

- I´m so tired. I had to clean the ENTIRE apartment today because my dad was coming. I don't think we should go to the club tonight. – She said with a tight smile – I even think I don´t have to work out today, it's funny I can do a 2 hours workout and be fine, but I can seem to clean my apartment without ending with my body aching. – I laughed, and she did it too. – Do you want to come with me to my apartment? And we could eat something? And hang out and stuff?

Sure! Let me change my clothes and leave this in my place. – I said smiling.

* * *

(RPOV)

I was snuggling in my sofa still watching reruns of supernatural when Dimitri knocked on the door. I ran to answer it, he was there standing in all his glory, wearing some really old jeans and a black t-shirt, with his hair tied in the back of his head still a little wet because he had showered and probably had shaved before he came, and I was so glad he had. The smell of aftershave, soap and Dimitri hit me as soon as I opened the door, it was so good. He stood there a moment looking at me, I didn't know why, but I understood a little after and asked him to in. He entered and for the first time in forever I wanted for my apartment to look spotless, but then again I'm Rose Hathaway and when have I ever had anything spotless.

Even after cleaning this morning I had managed to mess everything a little, I had blankets and a sweater lying in the sofa, in the kitchen there were cookie wrappers and ice cream tubs that I had eaten with Christian earlier. And there were two boxes that Abe had left for me this morning that were still in the floor next to my bedroom door. I decided to throw away all the trash as we decided what we would eat. Dimitri was still standing close to the door; I stared imagining my hands caressing those broad shoulders, his biceps and his hands. Cupping his face with my hands and tracing his cheekbones with my thumbs. Kissing his lips those-oh-so-sexy lips, and then it hit me. What was stopping me from kissing him? We had a date that went FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC and we had agreed to go out again. He got jealous when he saw me with Christian earlier and he was here. The Russian god was standing looking at me, _in_ my apartment. I finished with the garbage and left it next to the door to take it out later. I took Dimitri by the hand and guided him to the couch. He sat next to me, we were incredibly close. The smell of his after shave was driving me crazy and the way he looked at me… he was watching me like I was the most gorgeous creature in the world. I focused my attention on his lips.

They were full and looked soft. They were a little parted and seemed even more enticing. I bit my lower lip. It was unbelievable, that luscious mouth of him was turning me on and we weren't doing anything… _yet._ I smiled. I leaned closer to Dimitri; he looked flustered when we started getting really close. He stretched his hand out to cup me face, tracing my lower lip with his thumb, biting his a little. He leaned closer, I could feel his warm breath against my skin, the smell of aftershave and Dimitri was intoxicating plus the warm look in his eyes, it was a heady cocktail. His lips touched gently the corner of my mouth sending a little shiver through my body; he did the same with the other corner and then he brushed his lips with mine.

- Roza… - He whispered before his mouth claimed mine. Our lips moving together in sync, he traced my bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance, and I moaned as our tongues started dancing a heated and sensual dance. He moved on top of me on the couch I was pressed against the soft fabric, feeling every muscle from his torso clench as he moved his hands that were roaming my body. Caressing and squeezing everything on their way, his hot hands felt so good against my skin, my nipples were starting to harden against the fabric of my bra, and I was feeling a little wetness between my thighs. His hands were on my waist and they reached the hem of my shirt, he bit harshly on my bottom lip, that felt incredibly good and a moan in the shape of his name escaped my throat. He groaned and parted a little bit to look into my eyes.

- Roza… If we continue with this I'm not sure I would be able to stop. Are you sure you want to do this now? – He said. His eyes filled with lust and passion. They were pleading for me to continue, but I knew that if I said no for any reason he would stop and nothing would have changed.

- Dimitri. – I purred in his ear, nibbling a little in his earlobe. – Don't stop. – I said with my voice sounding breathy and throaty. He groaned.

He pulled both of us out of the couch and pinned me against the wall, my legs encircling his waist. His body was pressed against mine. I started striping his shirt of revealing a muscular torso, strong biceps and mind-blowingly defined abs, I wanted to lick them. He did the same with my t-shirt; I was wearing my hot pink lace bra. I wanted for him to ripped it out and kiss every inch on skin, and by the way he was looking at me and how his gaze darkened with pure lust I could see that he wanted to do it too. But he chose to do this slowly and painfully pleasurable.

- Bedroom… Door… Right. – I said gasping for air as he sucked on the exposed skin of my breast that wasn't as much I wanted it to be. He understood and started walking towards the door of my bedroom; I was roaming his hair with my hands, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands around my fingers. At some point we reached the bed, I wasn't sure. I was lost in the feeling of his lips traveling up and down, sucking, kissing and nibbling every inch of skin that was on his reach. He was planting kisses at my hip bones making my squirm. I was getting way to hot and bothered, so I stood up and turn us around, so the back of his knees were hitting the bed. I pushed him a little and he laughed as he fell on the bed. I stripped from my shorts, showing him my black lace panties. I gave a sharp breath, as I starting caressing the soft skin from my belly; I looked at him directly in the eyes and licked my lips. I wanted for him to be at my mercy so I putted my hand on his knees and started going upwards until I reached the buckle of his belt. I unbuckle and unzipped his pants not leaving his gaze. I slid my hand in his underpants and I grinned as I could feel how much I affected him. He moaned and threw his head back as I felt his manhood grow even larger. I pulled down his pants and I stared at the gorgeous man that was lying in my bed. He was in all his Russian glory sprawled in my bed waiting for me, looking at me with lust darkened eyes.

- Roza. I need you. – He said with husky voice. I flashed him a man-eater smile and got down on my knees.

- I want to know how good you taste Comrade. – I said looking at him directly in the eye, and then I licked from bottom to top making him groan. I smirked and wrapped my lips around his cock. I started moving my head slowly, letting my tongue circle his length. His hand move to my head making me speed up, all the sounds he made were making me feel more turned on by every minute. He was close to coming but he grasped my hair and made me stand up, he kissed me fiercely letting his tongue explore my mouth and then I was back on the bed. His soft lips traced my collarbones as his hands made it way to my back and unclasped my bra, letting my breast free.

His mouth was on my nipple in one swift movement, circling and sucking sending waves of pleasure to all my body the biting down playfully moan loudly. He did this with both of my breast. – You like that, uh Roza? – Dimitri said with a smug smile. I could only nod; I was lost in the sensation of his mouth on me. He removed my panties painfully slow, caressing my legs with his strong fingers. He parted them and started sucking and nibbling on the skin of my inner thighs, having him that close to the promised land was making the expectation to be too much for me to handle, but I couldn't make any sound other than moaning, groaning and purring his name. Then his tongue reached my core, licking part my lips and sucking in my clitoris. His tongue was circling and sucking at my sweet spot and my hips were dancing with his mouth following his rhythm, I wanted more, and he understood because he inserted his fingers inside me the felling was too much, and when he touched that spot deep inside me, it send me over the edge. I grasped the shits as I came down from my climax.

I could feel Dimitri making his way up, I kissed him hard, tasting me in his lips. He was placed between my legs, I could feel his cock placed in my entrance, I was tingly everywhere in my body and every rational though had departed. All I could manage to think was Dimitri and how good he made me feel. I could hear the ripping of a foil package and then he was there, already on my entrance again. In one swift motion he slid himself inside me, the feeling of a piece of me that was lost and it was found again overwhelmed me. The fullness and the friction that caused his cock between the walls of my core was heady. He started moving slow and deep and then stepping up faster and faster, it was incredible how good Dimitri made me feel, his hand started fondling my bundle of nerves and after a few minutes I was sent over the edge again screaming out his name, and Dimitri came with a growling, saying my name with a sigh.

After a few hours we were still on bed, encircled on each other's arms. His hands were playing with my hair and my head was resting on his strong chest as my fingers drew patterns on his skin. It felt so natural to be like that with Dimitri. I felt right.

* * *

**So this is the chapter 4. **

**And I think we've all been waiting for this moment. I was really stressed out to this part of the history /.** **\ **

**So please guys review. I really feel like updating sooner if you review. Thank you to all the people that are following my history. **

**Remember to feel free to give me any comments about anything. Have a nice weekend.**

**Bye DJ.**


	5. Author Note :(

**Sorry guys but this is not a new chapter.**

**I'm really stressed out right now; I have things at school and all. And I don't really feel the feedback from you guys. So I will stop updating this for a while.**

**I will continue writing the history when things get back to normal or I feel inspired again because I hate to force myself to write, I don't like how things turn out when I do it. I already knew where I was going with this story and pretty much how the relationship of Dimitri and Rose would have worked out. But I can't really place it into words. **

**I guess it would be a couple weeks before a get back. **

**Sorry again, DJ**


End file.
